Electric Connections and Darkened Hearts
by Flame Darkmoon
Summary: Amy is kicked out of the Freedom Fighters. She is heartbroken and angry. Several months later, she's back and she's gone through some big changes. And Amy is looking for revenge. Will she find romance and solace in someone new? One thing is for sure, she's not going to be beaten down.


Author Note: This is a story I've been polishing the first chapter of for a while. I consider this to be one of my better works. Here is the first chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a cool and cloudy spring night and everyone was in their homes. Everything was silent except for the sounds of a young pink hedgehog's footsteps and the pattering of her tears meeting the ground as she ran blindly away from the town. Dropping to the ground out of exhaustion in a field not far from town, she turned her face towards the sky and screamed in emotional agony, "Why? Why did this happen? Why did you do that to me, Sonic?" she sobbed stumbling to her feet.

She continued, trees rushing passed her as she entered the forest, running at top speed with the hope that the speed will dull the pain. She stopped in the middle of a clearing and pulled out her hammer. She didn't notice her hammer had transformed because of her emotional turmoil. Her hammer was now black with dark purple ends. Amy herself was also changed: her now maroon hair went to her mid-back, her emerald green eyes had turned darker, and she had an hourglass figure now, too. Her gloves were now black fishnet and fingerless, her dress became black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with red and purple flame-like designs, and a pair of black combat boots with plenty of spikes and buckles that zip up on the side.

Amy used her hammer to obliterate the trees around her, taking out her anger on the surroundings. When the forest was gone she collapsed sobbing "Sonic, you just had to go and fuck everything up! I worked hard to get into your little group! But you kicked me out of the freedom fighters because I was too 'weak', well guess what asshole! You never got me the training I needed to be good at fighting even though I asked for it multiple times, You always said 'No, you would just get hurt!', well that's because I lacked the proper training needed to defend myself you idiotic asshat!" she yelled just as it started raining "And now a rainstorm just _had_ to start up, fuck!" she complained.

She knew that there was another forest nearby so she ran that way, unfortunately she ran into a green hedgehog she recognized "Well, well, what do we have here, you shouldn't be out in the rain. Here let me help you, babe." Scourge said not recognizing her because of her emotion induced change in appearance. Amy became even more angry and smacked him "Do you honestly not recognize me Scourge?" she asked, "Do you perhaps remember an Amelia Rose the Hedgehog or more fucking accurate _moi_?" she questioned angrily.

Scourge looked at her surprised that she swore and the fact that this pretty rose was _the _Amy Rose who was Sonic's stalker and self proclaimed girlfriend "Wow, you changed a lot I didn't recognize you because of the looks change." he said truthfully.

Amy was shocked and went to a nearby lake to look at her reflection "Huh, my looks must have changed when I was in my slump. Oh well." she said calmed down and then walked over to Scourge. "I'm going to tell you why I've changed. Because, boy have I got a proposition for you (and it has to do with this). You up for it?" she asked with her eyes flashing in anger at remembering Sonic's cruel words.

Scourge smirked "Of course I am up for it. Why wouldn't I be?" he said. Amy nodded and with her own smirk in place she said, "Well then, sit back and get relaxed, I've got a story to tell."

Scourge did just that.

_****Flashback****_

_Amy skipped down the street happily humming some tune and walking to the group's HQ to go to bed for the night. She got out her keys and opened the door to find everyone waiting for her._

_She set the groceries down "Hi. I'm back." she said smiling and then frowned when they didn't smile back, just looked at her solemnly. Tails spoke first "Amy, you still haven't managed to defeat a robot on your own." he said ominously._

_Amy looked confused "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked. Rougue spoke up next "You always need to be saved." she said shaking her head. Shadow stepped forward "You are too naive." he said in his usual tone._

_Knuckles frowned "You are weak." he said looking at her. Amy trembled as Sonic walked to the front "You are way too clingy." he said. Amy's eyes watered with tears as she stepped back towards the door._

_They all looked at her "You are no longer considered part of the Freedom Fighters." they said. Amy fumbled to open the door and when she did she ran out with tears streaming down her face._

_****End Flashback****_

"-And so after a while I ended up in a clearing. I destroyed it in anger with my new and improved hammer and then I set out for the nearby forest only to be intercepted by you." Amy finished. Scourge raised his eyebrows "Sounds like you have a beef with my goodie two-shoes twin and his friends." he observed.

Amy nodded "Yeah, that's part of the deal I want to make." she said. Scourge grinned evilly "Tell me this deal." He said in excitement.

* * *

><p><em>*Several months later*<em>

Sonic paced angrily "Where could Amy be?" he growled out. Knuckles rested his hand on his impatient friend's shoulder "Perhaps she's still sore over being kicked out. Besides, you've stood her up before, this could be payback." he said softly.

Sonic kicked a nearby rock "Yeah, but she said she would be here at 3 pm sharp and it's a half an hour past 3 pm." he said sharply and angrily. Tails looked over at Sonic "It could be that she got held up by something." he said quietly. Tails had never seen his best friend this irate.

Sonic's ear twitched as he heard footsteps nearby "Sorry to keep you waiting, but it's only fair _Sonic_." a feminine voice chimed with a slight hint of annoyance. Sonic turned to face the voice with a retort but it got stuck in his throat at the sight of the new and improved Amy standing next to the unfortunately familiar figure of Scourge.

Amy put her hands on her hips "What? Do you not recognize your "Pink Annoyance"? Oh sorry, I forgot to mention the look change on the phone. Or perhaps it's the company I've decided to keep? What do you think _dearest_?" she said turning to Scourge at the last sentence.

Said hedgehog looked relaxed "Oh I don't know _Ivy_. Did you mention me or the name change? Or even the subject we're here to discuss with them?" he said snarkily. Ivy smirked at the shocked look on the faces of Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails "It looks like the main trio is here." she said snapping them out of their daze.

Sonic eyed them warily "Explain. Now." he commanded.


End file.
